Signs
by Zemill
Summary: All the signs had been staring him straight in the face and he had ignored them.


**Signs**

'I was a fool' was the thought that was currently running through Dean Winchesters mind. All the signs had been staring him straight in the face and he had ignored them. The demon Casey had told him the mythology of the demon's God Lucifer yet he had discarded the information, regarding it as merely trivial. Even the yellow eyed demon's taunts held some vital truth in them, if only he would have just looked beyond the surface.

From early childhood Dean had been taught to find the signs and discern the patterns which would be essential to tracking demons, spirits and other horrors from Hell. Dean gave a sigh; it was ironic that the one time he needed to find the pattern he had missed it. He had failed in the only task which mattered to him the most: 'watch over Sammy'.

He had been so sure he was going to be banished to Hell in completion of his deal that he had become reckless. After Sam had found the way to let him out of the deal his own uncontrolled rage had returned. However the problem had been allowed to fester, even if he had noticed the signs it would have been to late to do anything.

He would have nightmares for the rest of his life about that evening Sam's eyes turned black and twelve midnight-black wings burst out of his body.

A white feather fell to the ground. Dean gave a smirk and cocked his head towards the man facing him, the cold metal of the empty Colt clutched in hand. A light ethereal glow surrounded the other man, six pure white wings wrapped around him.

"I don't think I'm exactly the best choice to have an angel possessing me." Dean spoke with a smirk on his face, his useless weapon still pointed at the other being.

The other man spoke, with absolutely no emotion within his voice, "It was the choice of the spirit. If this is the plan that the Creator wills, then this is the plan I will carry out. So I will ask again what is your decision, Dean Winchester?"

Dean sighed before questioning the angel, still armed with the Colt that would do him little to no good without any bullets, "Can you drive Lucifer out of Sam if I let you borrow my body?"

"I believe I can drive him out of his avatar." The angel replied with his customary lack of emotion.

"Will driving Lucifer out hurt Sam?"

"The only injuries that driving Lucifer away would cause on his avatar would be slight at most."

"Swear to Jesus that exorcising Lucifer won't kill Sam." Dean pushed at the angel; after all being killed didn't have to hurt. It could be quick, easy and liberating.

"Exorcising Lucifer shouldn't kill the avatar."

Dean sighed again; the past year had been hard on everyone. He had been let out of his contract with the result of a few rituals and the information that Sam had pulled out of over a dozen grimoire. After the contract had been broken things had gone back to normal for a few months.

However, half a year later Sam vanished without a trace in the middle of the night, and after this everything seemed to go to Hell. People began dying, Bobby's junkyard turned into a dead zone, and Bobby himself was found stringed up in the center of it. Dean had found Bela dead in a pool of her own blood in her New York flat when he had traveled there in hope of some new information. The downward spiral continued when three devil's gates were torn open that year.

However the climax had come in Chicago, on one of the cities many skyscrapers. Dean had tracked down a high level demon to that location confronting it on the rooftop. It was as he, Dean, who had made the final moves towards exorcising the demon, when the hellion in front of him abruptly disappeared.

Dean immediately pulled back into a defensive stance, pulling the two pistols out and scanning the rooftop with a seasoned hunter's eyes. Standing at the edge of the rooftop was a figure clad in black, holding the possessed human over the side of the tall building.

Dean watched in shock as the cloaked figure dropped the demon and it's possessed human host off of the edge. A few seconds later a sickening crack was heard as the body hit the ground, demon smoke floating up to where the cloaked figure continued to stand.

The cloaked figure spoke in a cold voice, "You pitiful weakling, begone!"

The cloaked figure then spun, facing Dean head on. A gesture of the figure's hand sent Dean flying backwards, light cuts covering his body. It was for sure a demon then, for no spirit could match the creature he had been tracking as easily as the cloaked figure did. Dean dropped his guns to the ground, the cross he had been using earlier for his previous attempt at exorcism back in his hand.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino…" Dean began chanting, the Latin words flowing off of his tongue. A small twister swept up on the rooftop, debris was whipped around by the gusting winds caused by his latest exorcism.

The cloaked figure just laughed as the winds pulled at him. "If your exorcism rituals did not work on Azazel, they most surely will not work on one as powerful as I."

Dean pulled the Colt from his belt, leveling it with the figures head. These were troubled times and Dean had taken to carrying the Colt everywhere with him. Hating to admit it, it was the only sense of security he sometimes felt he had left.

Dean pulled the hammer back on the Colt, pointing it at the figures head. The cloaked figure gave another cold laugh as he pulled his hood back revealing the human face of Sam Winchester.

Dean's hand trembled as he stared at his possessed brother, "I'll kill you son of a bitch!" With a pull of the trigger the bullet flew towards Sam's leg.

Dean blinked slowly emerged from the memory he had been reliving, the angel still waiting for a response. "Fine…" Dean said slowly, through gritted teeth. "I just want to help Sam."

"Thank you, your assistance in this matter is most beneficent." The angel vanished, feathers raining onto Dean, and then vanishing as they touched his skin. Suddenly signs of angelic possession appeared on Dean, an ethereal glow radiating off of his skin, the angel's six, pure, white wings extending translucently off of his body for a few moments before also vanishing.

When the angel entered his body Dean could only describe the feeling as enlightenment. His entire view on reality seemed to shift; he could see and hear things he hadn't before. The music of the world had always surrounded him and for the first time he could hear it.

The angel in Dean's body lifted the Colt, his eyes running over the ultimate gun. "This isn't efficient at all." The angel shook the gun, its metal rippling and warping, after five seconds in the place of Samuel Colt's ultimate creation sat an elegant silver rapier humming with power. A light golden aura covered the rapier, embodying its holiness. "Much better", the angel spoke to himself, letting go of the rapier. It vanished out of the air reappearing in a newly formed scabbard. Now armed the angel blinked and vanished in a swirl of feathers.

Sam gave no response to Dean's appearance he spoke in soft tones. However, anyone who could listen would feel the tearing steel underneath his words. "Ah Michael I have been expecting your arrival for some time now."

"Lucifer." Michael replied curtly, still in possession of Dean's body.

"I go by Sam now," The Prince of Lies said, waving his finger at the angel, "Brother". With the mocking gesture Sam rushed forwards towards Dean, sword in hand.

Two blades of cold steel clashed together again and again, sparks floating around the battle field providing brief flickers of radiant light in the black night. The fallen angel blocked the blade sent towards his neck, a small twitch and he was standing a distance away.

Sam pulled his hands behind his head, now at a safe range. "Is that the best you can muster…? I must say that I am disappointed. You always seemed much stronger in our other conflicts across the ages." Sam gave a theatric sigh. "I'm afraid I have no more time to play with you, I'll have to end it now."

Six corporeal, midnight-black wings burst from Sam's body. A translucent dark grey aura flashed over Sam's skin for a few moments before sinking back into his human skin. Sam's eyes then gleamed a dark red as his face twisted into a predatory smile. "Are you afraid little angel?"

Dean showed no reaction to the fallen angel's words he simply spoke monotone, "Full clearance requested… Clearance granted." Six pure white wings appeared around Dean, his eyes now glowed a pure silver color.

Both angels brought their swords up into a guarding stance. Dean rushed towards Sam throwing his sword towards the fallen angel before vanishing in a shroud of falling white feathers.

Sam's eyes scanned over his surroundings ignoring the blade that was soaring towards him, he knew how this attack would play out… Azazel, the yellow eyed demon, had done his job perfectly in creating the psychic children, this boy's body allowed him to use his full abilities and then some. He could even fully control into the semi-dormant precognitive abilities that the boy possessed.

The flying blade vanished a foot away from Sam's head, and a mere three seconds later his hand snaked out grabbing the holy blade between his thumb and pointer finger, it's point only minor inches from his cheek. Dean's eyes widened as the he saw this, a quick flash of feathers and both he and his sword were a fair distance away from Sam.

"You shouldn't even be able to touch my blade." Michael spoke through Dean's mouth in shock and awe that was clearly evident in the angels tone.

"That weakness hasn't affected me for quite some time." Sam sighed, "This new body is simply perfect for my purposes. You're too weak to contend with me on any level." Sam gave a twist of his wrist breaking Dean's grip on his blade, the sword flew away embedding into the ground.

Dean recoiled backwards from Sam pulling into a defensive stance. One more small twitch and Dean dove towards the holy blade. Sam vanished; Dean's fingers nearly clasped the blade when Sam reappeared... Right behind Dean.

With a burst of Sam's power the holy weapon vanished from under Dean's hand. Sam's eyes glowed with madness of the demon inside; Dean had no time to react as Sam grabbed Dean's ethereal wings, a warped smile on his face. Sam began pulling - tearing the wings out as a cruel child would tear wings off of a butterfly. A dual scream echoed out of Dean's mouth of both human and angel. Dean crumpled to the ground having no energy left to move.

Sam gave an evil smile "I told you that you were no match for me." With a snap of his fingers the stolen holy blade reappeared above Dean, falling impaling the hunter/angel to the ground. Without a second look Sam walked off into the darkness.

The entire world was grey, Dean felt so cold, and he knew that he was dead however there was no peaceful light, no reaper appearing to take him to the other side. All he knew was the cold and the tortured screams of his fallen brother.

* * *

Authors Note: I'm staking my claim the first Lucifer!Sam on this site. Thanks to Jodirium for beta editing this. 


End file.
